


Requiem

by Centum



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: M/M, SWTOR, malavai quinn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centum/pseuds/Centum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrath has to let Malavai go for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

I hoped I never have to see the day when he leaves me for the last time, but now the day is here. It won't take long now.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

The sound of the heart rate monitor is comforting. As long as I hear the steady beeping, I know he is still with me.

My brave Malavai.

For 35 years he has been my partner. We shared everything. The things we saw...It has been nothing short of amazing. We saw how the wars began and ended. We've had our part to play in those wars. We saw the Eternal Empire taking over everything we cared for, and we fought a war against it. And we won.

I spent five years in carbonate in the beginning of the war against the Eternal Empire. Those years were long for him, but for me they were just a blink of an eye.

I never forget the moment when Theron came to me with the news:

"Hey there, Commander. I might have good news for you. Hylo found a ship called " The Imperial Falcon" that does some impressive smuggling all over the Sith-space. Its captain is called Quinn. I went ahead and dug up some more...and as it happens, this Captain Quinn will land to Odessen..." Theron checked his watch and then smiled at me, "...in 10 minutes."

I run out before he managed to finish that sentence.

And it was Malavai. I laughed and he cried when I lifted him up and kissed him right there, and I heard hoorays and clapping from people around us but I didn't care. All I could think of was having him with me again. He was older in many ways, and his black hair had now some grey in it, but he was still my Mal.

He had grown to be a strong, confident man while I was napping in carbonate with the Emperor. Sometimes hardships bring out the best of us, and Malavai had to grow to be a capable leader. He was all that, and more. He had organized the first Imperial smuggling-ring. When I told him how proud I was of him, he just shrugged it away: "It was nothing. The whole world as we know it was in chaos, and I seem to be natural in organizing things. The Imperium needed those goods, and I could deliver."

After him came others, bleeding the Eternal Empire dry one shipment at a time. He was the one who instructed them how to do it.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

I take his cold hand in mine. I kiss his bony fingers. I don't want to think how my life will be without him, knowing he has gone and I can never have him back. Not as long as I live, and I can live another fifty years still.

I had to learn that humans still have a genetic weakness for cancer. They never got rid of it, no matter how much genetic engineering they had gone through during the existence of the human race. The doctors and the scientists are still helpless against it. All they can do is treat the patients if they can, and let them die if they can't. So no, there is still no cure for cancer.

This is Malavai's third cancer, and his last.

At first it was in his skin. I had to learn that being a fair-skinned human is worse than just being a human, when it comes to cancer. I noticed how a mole in his back was bleeding, and I dragged him to see a doctor. It was called “melanoma”. We took it as a small annoyance. They cut the moles away, gave him the treatments and told us he is cured.

Then it was in his brains. He wasn't cured after all, and the cancer had found a way to weasel into his head. It was just a little more of an annoyance, they operated him, treated him and told us again he is cured. But I noticed this time they were not so sure about it, no matter what they said.

He was in full health for two years. Two happy, carefree years with him.

Now it is everywhere. In his blood, in his bones - everywhere. He will die any minute now and there is nothing I can do about it. Nothing.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

He opens his eyes and turns his head to see me. He tries to smile. I kiss his dry lips.

"Hey lovely, do you have pains? Do you need more morphine? Here, take some water."

He drinks the water from the cup I hold for him while I lift his head. He is so thin, so fragile. His hair is all grey, his blue eyes are not bright anymore. They are tired. He is tired and he wants all this to end.

"I'm alright, no more morphine," he whispers to me.

They don't dare to let him have pains. He had pains, and I force-choked a doctor for it. I yelled them to give him "whatever you give to the humans who are in pain", and after that he didn't have to suffer. The side effect was, of course, that half of the time he has been unconscious. But now he seems to have a very clear moment. He tries to take my hand, but it is too much for him, so I take his and kiss it again.

"Marne, thank you," suddenly his voice is stronger than in weeks, and I startle.

"Don't, you have to save your strength..."

But he continues, and I know he is almost there now.

"Thank you for the life I've had with you. It has been incredible... It has been wonderful. You have been so good to me, and I love you. The only thing that feels bad now is to leave you, and to know how much you will miss me. I'm tired of this illness, and I want to go. It is eating me alive every second and I can feel it. But my life...there isn't a day I would want to change. Not even the day when I betrayed you. It made me a better person..." He coughs and has a hard time to breath. My heart jumps into my throat. No, don't go, not yet...I'm not ready...

"Baras must be furious if he knows how much good came from his plot," he continues when he can speak again.

"Marne, I've been happy with you. I want you to know that. I love you. I loved my life..."

"Mal, wherever you go, I will find you again," I whisper to him when he closes his eyes for the last time. His breathing gets slower.

Beep...Beep........Beep.............Beep....................Beep..........................................................................

I bend down to kiss him. My lips are on his lips when he dies, and I can feel how his soul leaves his body. It is like a small feather in the wind when it rises up and disappears.

My head falls down to his silent chest, and for the first time in my life I cry.

Finally I stand up, and I pick up my mask.

"Don't use a mask, you don't have to hide your handsome face," Malavai always told me, so I never did. He also thought it was easier for people to come to me with their worries when they can see my face.

Malavai has gone.

I place the mask on my face. I will never remove it, no matter how many years I have left. From this day on, all I have left is to serve the Alliance of the United Galaxy. And when my time to go finally comes, when my turn to step to the other side is here, I know the first thing I'll see is Malavai.

 


End file.
